Naruto the true Achilles
by helpusobi1kenobi
Summary: Neglected!Naruto who has Super powers. - nuff y become something else first fanfic that I have ever published. Please don't review


**Naruto: The true Achilles**

Naruto of Chaos

"Naruto" Normal Speech

'The Sage' People's thoughts

 **"Homunculus"** Summons/Monster/Gods/Other beings speech

 **'Kurama'** Summons/Monster/Gods/Other beings thoughts

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Techniques/Terms

 **I do not own naruto and any of the other Ideas. All of them are owned by their respective creators. Also please do not review.**

 _Konohagakure no Sato, 9 years after the Kyubi attack_

9 years have passed since that horrible night where the powerful Bijuu known as the Kyubi no Yoko attacked the village of Konoha, destroying it almost completely and killing a big part of its population. It was only thanks to the actions of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, that the beast was defeated. The Yondaime knew that killing a Bijuu was almost impossible, so he did the only other thing that could defeat it. He sealed it in the body of a newborn child.

The Yondaime, being the person he is, could not bring himself to ask any other family to sacrifice their children, so with a heavy heart he sealed the Bijuu (Tailed Beast) in his new born triplets, the Ying part of its chakra was sealed into his only daughter, Uzumaki-Namikaze Mito, meanwhile the Yang part of the chakra was sealed in the youngest of the newborn triplets, Uzumaki-Namikaze Menma.

For such an incredible feat the Yondaime had to use the powerful _**Shiki Fujin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal)**_ , summoning the Shinigami himself and asking him to split the Kyubi in exchange for his own soul. Minato was more than ready to give his own life to protect the village he loves, knowing that his wife, Uzumaki Kushina, would have been able to take care of the children even without him, so imagine his surprise when the Shinigami just brushed him off, telling him that for this job, a payment of the soul was not needed. The user of the _**Hiraishin no jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique)**_ was more than happy to be able to live with his family, not knowing of the Shinigami's true intentions.

That same day the Yondaime made the announcement that the village was saved thanks to his two children, Menma and Mito, since they were able to contain the chakra of the mighty beast. Minato told the whole village that his children were heroes and should not be treated as some sort of reincarnated Kyubi. The village was fast to accept that. They had complete trust in the words of their precious Yondaime, and started calling Menma and Mito the "Saviors of Konoha".

Now, 9 years after that tragedy, this day was not one full of sadness and grief, but one of joy and celebration. After all not only there was there a huge festival in honor of the defeat of the Kyubi, but it was also the birthdays of the saviors of Konoha. Everywhere around the village people were celebrating, but the true party was at the Namikaze-Uzumaki residence, where the young Mito and Menma, now 9 years of age, were having their birthday party.

The house of the Namikaze-Uzumaki clan was not as big as the other clan houses, but it was big enough to keep all the guests that showed up to the party. These guests were the heads of every important clan of the village along with the next heirs of said clans, and some important people to the family, such as Kakashi Hatake, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Jiraiya and Tsunade Senju of the Sannin.

The party was going at full blast and everyone was having a good time, but the ones that were most happy were of course Menma and Mito. Menma Uzumaki-Namikaze could only be described as a miniature version of Minato, with his spiky blond hair and blue eyes, although his personality was more like that of his mother, Kushina Uzumaki. After all, it was hard for the boy to not pull a prank at someone when he could. In contrast to him his sister, Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze, is a carbon copy of her mother, with long red hair that reached to the middle of her back and violet eyes. Although her personality was more like Minato, calm and collected. Alongside the two birthday kids was another little girl, this one looking like she was 6 or 7 years of age. She had red hair just like her sister, with the only difference being that hers was put into twin-tails, and she has blue eyes, just like her father. This girl is no other that the fourth child of the Namikaze-Uzumaki household, Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze. The youngest red head was nothing short of a bundle of joy, always having fun with her family and with a smile on her face all the time.

Yes, if someone were to look at this scene they would think that they are the perfect family, but of course nothing is perfect. After all, nobody noticed that the third birthday boy was nowhere near the house.

NoCNoCNoCNoCNoCNoCNoCNoCNoCNoC

 _Meanwhile, on the Hokage Monument_

While everyone else was having a great time, one small child had nothing but sadness and pain in his heart. This small kid had blonde spiky hair and sky-blue eyes, with 3 whisker mark on each cheek, giving him a unique look. The blond was wearing a black shirt with the symbol of his clan on the back, a red spiral, and white shorts. This boy was none other than the third Uzumaki-Namikaze child, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

You might be asking why someone like him is here alone, and with so much sadness in his heart. Well the answer to that is simple, once again, just like every year, his family has forgotten about him; celebrating the birthday of his brother and sister but not his.

'Why? Why does this keep happening? Why did my family forget about my birthday again? Why do they never notice me? do... do they hate me?' were the thoughts that the young blond was having in his mind right now, some tears falling from his eyes just from thinking of his family hating him.

Since he could remember, his family always treated him differently. While his brother and sister were always praised with almost anything they did by their parents, he barely got them to acknowledge him. They always ignore him, and while Menma and Mito had already started their ninja training, he has not, and every time he asked for it he would get the same answer from each of his parents "We must focus on training your sibling in controlling the Kyubi's chakra, so we can't teach you"

When his little sister was born he thought that he would finally have someone that would treat him like family, but sadly that did not happen. After all Natsumi was able to use the Uzumaki Chakra Chains, something that only his mother could do, so his parents decided to start her training sooner, and now he was the only one that was excluded from the family training time.

It was not only his mother and father that ignored him, his siblings were even worse. Menma was always a brat to him, telling him how weak he was and that his parents loved him more. His sister Mito would always be cold towards him. She started being like that 2 years ago and now she barely speaks to him and when she does, it is only just a few words. His little sister, Natsumi, was more annoying than anything, always bragging to him about every cool thing that she learned with their mother or father and acting like a spoiled child.

It was not only his family that had forgotten him, but the village as a whole has forgotten that he was too a part of that family. Some of the more stupid villagers treated him like he was the Kyubi reincarnated because of his whisker marks

Naruto was so focused in the thought in his thoughts about his family that he did not register the sounds of someone walking towards him until said someone spoke to him in a soft and emotionless voice

"What are you doing here kid?" spoke the person, making Naruto jump in surprise, not expecting anyone here at this hour. When he looked at the man the first thing that came to mind was that his clothes were weird, and that his hair and eyes made him look old as he was wearing specs and had white hair. It took some seconds for Naruto to actually register the question in his mind, but when he did he answered with a voice full of sadness

"I have nowhere else to be" Naruto did not know why he was answering, but he just felt that this weird looking man was not going to harm him, unlike some of the villagers that sometimes hit him

"Don't you have a family that's waiting for you? It's late after all" asked the man softly, his black eyes focused on the child and nothing else. Of course he already knew the answer, having watched the boy interact with his family for a while, but he wanted to kid himself to respond, just to see exactly how much pain he had in his heart.

"I do have a family but... they don't care about me, they never have, they even forget about my birthday every year... no one cares about me" said Naruto, his voice full of hurt and his eyes had some tears, showing the man that he was right. The pain caused by his family was too much for the young kid, and now it was his time to act

"I see... no one should have to live like that, especially a child like you" said the man before putting his hand on the boy's head, making said kid look at him with a face now with more surprise than sadness, but before Naruto could ask him anything the man spoke again

"Tell me Naruto-kun..." Said blonde was even more surprised about this man actually knowing him "... would you like to change your life?" asked the man softly, his black eyes looking directly into Naruto's blue ones. Naruto felt like this man was staring directly into his soul.

"W-what are you talking about?" asked Naruto, his voice full of doubt, but for some reason he found himself not afraid of this man, like he knew that this man was not going to harm him in any way.

"I'm asking you if you would like to change, Naruto-kun. Would you like to be strong enough to never feel so weak in your life? Would you like to have someone that would care for you so that you would never have to be alone, Naruto-kun?" These words made Naruto look at the man like he was insane, but you could still see a little glint of hope in those blue eyes.

"I-I can change like that?" asked Naruto, looking at the black haired man like he has all the answers in the world.

"Of course you can, Naruto-kun, we can always change, but that path is never easy, I'm asking you again Naruto-kun, do you want to stay like this, being treated like nothing from your family and like a monster by this village, or would you like to become something more?" asked the man, knowing that the next word that the young blonde would say will be crucial.

Meanwhile Naruto's mind was racing. This man right here was offering him a chance to never feel so weak and alone again. While a part of him was telling him that you can't trust in someone you barely know and that if he stayed with his family then they would change. Another bigger part wanted nothing more but to accept this man's offer. So it was with that mentality that the young Uzumaki-Namikaze answered

"I want to... change, I want to show my family that I can be strong too, that I'm not useless, I want to prove myself that I can become someone!" spoke Naruto, his voice overflowing with conviction, causing the man to get a little smile, before his face returned to his neutral look, fast enough that Naruto was not able to see it

"Very well... then from now on I'll teach you everything I know, but it's only up to you if you learn it" spoke the man just before crouching and putting a hand on the floor. Naruto looked at him weirdly for that, but he was too happy to finally have someone that would teach him how to be strong to really care, but one thought stopped him right in his tracks

"Wait... sensei, I don't know your name" said Naruto, just remembering now that his new sensei never introduced himself

"I'm sorry, I forgot. I have had many names and titles Naruto-kun but you can just call me..." just as the man was about to say his name, a strange circle with symbols appeared under both Naruto and the man. Naruto would have freaked out, but he was too surprised for that, after all he had never heard of any jutsu like this, but his attention went from the circle to the man just before he muttered the name that would always stay in his memory

"...The Sage"

And with that they disappeared in a flash of red lightning.

 _Secret Laboratory, Undisclosed Location._

"So what exactly are you going to do? And What Do I need to do?" asked Naruto, a little bit scared seeing the dark room he was in. It suddenly occurred to him that this may not be such a good idea.

" Getting Cold feet already? I thought you were willing to risk anything to get this power" teased The Sage with one eye brow raised, " Relax Naruto I am not going to kill you or do anything degrading to you"

"You still haven't answered my question" reminded Naruto who wanted to get on with it.

" I am planning to give you powers which will make you more than capable to become a legend in the Ninja world and beyond" answered The Sage in a Deadpan voice and making Naruto sweat drop.

"What kind of powers? Bloodlines?" asked naruto now getting excited.

"The DNA of Madara Uchiha, Izuna Uchiha, Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Toki Senju the Nidaime and Sandaime Tsuchikage Mu and Onoki, the Nidaime Mizukage and the Sandaime and Yondaime Kazekage, Kenshin Uzumaki, Makoto Kaguya, Shinji Hyuuga, Jinto DNA, Yuki DNA, Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan, Toshin Raizen the Demon King, Vergil Sparda the Nelo Angelo, Seshomaru the Inu-taisho, Sage of the X-Force, Bishop of the X-force, Juugo Kaizen's DNA* ,the Gum Gum Fruit, the Smooth Smooth Fruit, the Yami Yami Fruit and the Goru Goru Fruit." explained The Sage.

Naruto furrowed his brow " I recognize some of those names but the others don't mean anything to me and how exactly can you give me their powers I thought that was impossible!"

" It is not impossible, I will succeed where others have failed in blood line transference using something called Alchemy. I will transmute the DNA and merge it to your chakra core and system, now this will normally kill a normal person but by using something called a Philosopher's stone and a special Medical Ninjutsu* I learnt in Sunakagure , you will be able to survive" replied The Sage.

"What exactly is Alchemy and what is this philosopher's stone?" asked Naruto.

" Alchemy is the process of using the Earth's energies to transform one form of matter into another like turning coal into gold or diamonds. The Philosopher's stone…well let's just say that it is a high energy object used to amplify Alchemy to do impossible things. I will be using the Philosopher's stone to bind the DNA to your core and then I shall inject the stone into your body and activate the Special Jutsu using the philosopher's stone within your body. I won't lie to you this process is highly dangerous since the stone is very powerful, when it is injected into a person's body it tries to take over the body and the body dies but if it is overcome by someone with strong will then the person gains a body far superior to normal humans." finished The Sage.

Naruto looks into The Sage's eyes and then just nodded. The two then just proceed to a bed with straps.

The following scene was not added since the author(me) could find no real words to describe it. In order to see it just watch the scene from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood in which the twelfth Fuhrer Candidate becomes the homunculus Wrath.

 _Two Hours later_

" How do you feel?" asked The Sage not hiding his curiosity.

" Like as if I'm in someone completely new….. do I look any different?" asked Naruto.

" No your outward appearance and your original DNA are the same, but will evolve over time to adapt to your new Chakra core and changed physiology. If in the future you ever have children they will have your powers to a lesser extent and it will become a bloodline" said the sage.

" Exactly what can I do now? Are you going to teach me how to us them?" asked Naruto.

" No…you can teach yourself. My work is done." said the sage.

" WHAT?! DO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT AFTER ALL THIS YOUR JUST GOING TO KICK ME OUT?!" shouted naruto incredulous at the fact.

" Yes" stated the sage and naruto just face faulted " Listen, you don't need me in order to learn to use these powers, I have something here that can help you" pulls out what looks to be a small size storage scroll.

" This is it? It's just a scroll" opens it up " This is just instructions for some buushin technique" he deadpans.

" It's the kage Buushin technique and advanced form of the clone technique that has added benefits. This scroll is not an ordinary one since only you can read it and use it. It has the instructions to many fields of knowledge and you can see whatever you want by thought alone. This is one of the most valuable things I have and I am leaving it to you" said the sage. "Now I am going to transport you to near the forests next to your house and from there we part ways and chances are we never meet again"

" Do you not want anything it return then? You have done so much for me but I have done nothing for you." said Naruto.

" Merely helping you has been more than enough for me naruto since I felt that you are worthy of this power. But there is something you can do for me…. In the future people will ask where you got these powers and techniques and I have took precautions that the do not find out and I will arrange someone to come here in about three years to answer and deflect all the questions and I ask that you help her settle down here and be her friend." Said the sage who was now kneeling on the ground and once again the strange circle appeared.

"Goodbye Naruto and Good luck."

 **For reference I am using Fullmetal Alchemist's Dwarf in the bottle i.e the first homunculus's human form for the inspiration for the sage. The medical jutsu is the same as the one lady Chiyo used to revive gaara at the cost of her own life and since a Philosopher's stone was used this becomes much more potent and powerful. To answer your questions this is my first fanfic and I am making it an OP Naruto since I don't like drama. I haven't decided much yet so the story is still in flux. The one thing I will state is that Naruto's powers will be a balance of all of these induviduals i.e he will all elemental affinities and few powerful techniques and styles, ability to absorb energy, enhanced intelligence, healing, (Mangekyo Sharingan,Byakugan-Tenseigan, Rinnengan)-like abilities without the need for his own dojutsu (no freaky eyes), Ki energy, Inu-youkai powers and devil fruit powers. They will not be the real thing, He won't stretch and he won't become a God- overnight but by spamming clones and the ability to get stronger after each fight while absorbing energy will make him far more powerful than anyone in the Ninja world. As some of you may have noticed that I have taken the liberty of taking inspiration from Naruto of Chaos for this chapter and there will be similarities to other fics. This is because I want to take all the good parts and what I feel is good to write a new story. Plus I don't really care for any reviews and am just doing it to get this of my chest, so no regular updates or fan service. Also here is a challenge for some of those writers out there, instead of a bijuu sealed within Naruto what if somehow in order to save Konoha a giant meteor/comet made out of an unknown energy was sealed into him instead and thus he gains a near limitless yet mysterious power source instead of a bijuu. Think along the lines of Hoshigakure.**


End file.
